The invention relates to a method for the generation of sinusoidal/cosinusoidal oscillations of and to a circuit arrangement for the implementation of the method.
Conventional methods for the generation of sinusoidal and/or cosinusoidal oscillations are used for a wide range of purposes in telecommunications engineering and in computer technology. In addition, conventional circuit arrangements can generate the sinusoidal and cosinusoidal oscillations. Various possibilities for generating such oscillations are described in the book by U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, xe2x80x9cHalbleiterschaltungstechnikxe2x80x9d, Springer Verlag, 1980. In telecommunications engineering, conventional Chebyshev filters are based on the Chebyshev polynomial of the n-th degree defined by
Tn(cos("sgr"))=cos(n"sgr").
The Chebyshev polynomials are described, for example, in I. Schur, xe2x80x9cArithmetisches ueber die Tschebyscheffschen Polynomexe2x80x9d, Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Vol. III, pp. 422 to 453, Springer Verlag, 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,636 describes a method for the generation of sinusoidal oscillations. A delta oscillation is applied to an input of a programmable or a fixed program circuit module.
However, no Chebyshev polynomials are used in the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,636.
An object of the present invention is to create a method and a circuit arrangement for the generation of sinusoidal/cosinusoidal oscillations which, using simple and easy-to-combine components, permit the generation of sinusoidal/cosinusoidal oscillations in a general-purpose and fundamentally simple manner on a modular basis with the aid of the Chebyshev polynomials.
The method and device according to the present invention have the advantage that, for the generation of sinusoidal/cosinusoidal oscillations, they permit a modular circuit arrangement in that Chebyshev polynomials are implemented in such modules. This can be realized, particularly in semiconductor technology, through chips having a special structure. The Chebyshev polynomials as well as the multipliers, summing amplifiers and adder circuits used for circuit implementation can be realized using modular integrated circuit techniques, it then being possible, depending on the external wiring method, for the modules to generate an extremely wide range of desired sinusoidal/cosinusoidal oscillations. Such modules can very easily be combined due to the modular circuit structures and can be integrated into existing circuit structures.
The component names and associated reference characters used in the appended list of reference characters are used in the description and in the drawings.